God Bless the Broken Road
by sherryls1969
Summary: A late night conversation with a musical backdrop.


God Bless the Broken Road

Author's Note: I don't own the song, it belongs to Rascal Flatts nor do I own any of the characters from CSI: NY. I am only borrowing them to have a little fun.

I recently put this song on my MP3 player and decided that it was very much a Danny and Lindsay story.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It is after midnight and the quiet of the apartment is broken only by the quiet singing coming from the radio in the living room. There in the room is a young man rocking a newborn in his arms as he walks the floor with the child. Danny Messer is trying get his daughter to go to sleep without waking up his wife Lindsay, who was exhausted from caring for their baby girl.

"Come on baby girl, let your Mommy sleep. She is tired." He tells the baby. Danny realizes that the radio is set to a country station again.

"I see Mommy turned the radio station again, huh?" He says to the child. He continues to walk with the baby and starts humming along with the radio. The baby looks up at her father as he hums to her. Her large blue eyes look deeply into his identical blue eyes. Her body is relaxed and content but she is far from sleepy.

_I've set out on a narrow way many years ago_

_Hoping I would find true love along the broken road_

_But I got lost a time or two wiped my brow kept pushing thru._

_I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you_

"Oh baby girl, this is a song that I actually know and like." Danny tells the baby and sings along to the refrain.

_But every long lost dream lead me to where you are_

_Others who broke my heart, they were like northern stars_

_Pointing my on my way into your loving arms._

_This much I know is true that God Bless the Broken road that led me straight to you._

"This song is exactly how I feel about your Mommy. "he tells the child still looking up at her father. "I have done some really dumb stuff, and yet your Mom she has taken me back and loved me. "

He sighs and shifts the baby in his arms.

"There are things that your mother should have left me for good for. Do you know that I missed your Mommy's birthday last year, even though I had never done that before when we were just friends?" He says to his daughter. "I hurt her by going to another woman when I was hurting. I treated her very badly."

While he carries on the one sided conversation with the infant in his arms the song continues in the background.

_I think about the years I've spent just passin' thru _

_I'd like to have that time I lost and give it back to you _

_But you just smile and take my hand, you've been there you understand_

_it's all part of a grander plan that is coming true._

"I wish I could take back all the time I was being a jerk, and spend it with your Mommy." He says to the baby. "I am so glad that I have this time, but I wonder how things might have been different if we had that time back."

_But every long lost dream lead me to where you are_

_Others who broke my heart, they were like northern stars_

_Pointing my on my way into your loving arms._

_This much I know is true that God Bless the Broken road that led me straight to you._

Danny sings along with the refrain again and rocks back and forth as the baby starts to show that she is getting tired again. He doesn't hear the woman in question walk to the door of the living room and watch the interchange between her husband and daughter. She has heard all that he said and had decided to walk up behind him. She wraps her arms around his bare torso.

"We've both made mistakes in the past Danny, what counts is that we're here now." Lindsay Monroe- Messer tells her husband and then kisses his shoulder.

"Hey, I thought you were still sleeping." He says to his wife.

"I was, but I heard you singing and thought I would come and check it out." She tells him.

"Sorry babe, I wanted you to get a good night sleep. You have been working too hard." He tells her.

They both look down and watch as their baby girl's eyes drift to sleep.

"Come on, let's put the little princess in her crib and get back to sleep." Lindsay says to her husband.

They walk into the nursery and lay the baby down.

"Babe, let's go. She'll be up again before you know it." Danny tells her and puts his arm around Lindsay's shoulders and turns her toward the door. They walk towards the door, down the hall and to their bedroom. They climb into their bed and Lindsay moves to snuggle into Danny's chest.

"God Bless the broken road that led me straight to you. I love you Montana." Danny says and then kisses Lindsay's forehead.

"I love you too Danny, and since we are quoting Rascal Flatts it's all part of a grander plan. Now go to sleep."

The end


End file.
